


Spotlight

by Kabal42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, D/s relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, exotic dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-10
Updated: 2007-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/pseuds/Kabal42





	Spotlight

It was one of their little secrets. A dirty little secret in the best of ways. One that was to mutual benefit. But now it was going to change. Not the benefit, no, that would stay. Likely, it would be enhanced a good deal, that was what Harry intended at any rate. It was the secret that would change.

Of course, this would still have to be done in discretion. Fortunately, some Muggle places had pretty strict policies about discretion and after scouting it out for a while, Harry was almost certain that no wizarding folk used the place he had found to put this plan in motion.

It was going to be a surprise, because when you've been together for seven years, you sometimes need to surprise your lover and spice things up a bit. At least that was Harry's perception of things and seeing as he and Draco had found their way to each other's beds (and eventually hearts) a few years after the war had forced them into a truce made this their seventh year together. Supposedly the year where you have the really big crisis. Well, Harry wasn't going to have one of those if he could help it!

Hence this plan. Which looked like a bit of a regular night out – or relatively regular for the two of them and pretty weird for a lot of people.

He had left instructions for Draco when he left that morning. Draco would have found them when he went down for breakfast – he knew to look for any notes resting on top of the cupboard in the dark corner of the sitting room – and would be following them. He knew to do that as well. (Of course at times he'd ignore it on purpose to get a rise out of Harry, but that was all part of the fun.) Though today Harry knew he'd have been intrigued enough by the wording to do as instructed.

Harry remembered it by heart.

  
_Dear Draco,_

I hope you have a nice day. I will be home at eight o'clock sharp and I want you ready for me. Arrange for dinner to be served at half past, we will eat and then go out. Wait for me in the hallway. You know how. Dress to impress and to dance. Have your collar ready.

Love,  
Harry

  
Most likely Draco would have been squirming already when he read that. It had certainly made Harry smile several times during the day and had distracted him enough to cost him a couple of very near misses with bludgers.

Still, when he was standing outside their front door he was feeling a knot of anticipation brought on by not knowing exactly what he would find. A willing Draco or no Draco, meaning he'd have to dig out a petulant and protesting (at least pretending to be) Draco from somewhere and apply a bit of force first.

He took a deep breath and opened the door...

And there was Draco. On his knees, right where he was supposed to be. Eyes downcast and holding his collar out in his hands.

"Welcome home, Sir," he said and Harry felt like his heart might burst. It was the most beautiful sight. Every time.  
"Thank you, my love," Harry said, feigning a casualness he didn't feel. "Have you had a nice day?"

Draco nodded and Harry stroked his hair, then took the collar from him. When offered like this he didn't have to ask if Draco accepted it – it was implied in the offering. He closed it around Draco's neck gently, thinking that Draco was showing his sense of appearances even now – it was the "dress collar", the pretty one made from silver that Draco would wear if they went out while playing.

Other than the collar he was now wearing, Draco was dressed in white leather trousers, a black, sheer, see-through shirt with a neat row of buttons that was just snug enough to show off his shape and skin – not to mention the nipple piercings that Harry often couldn't keep his hands off. He was definitely dressed as per Harry's instructions.

"I'm glad to see you have done as I told. You look stunning. Did you see about dinner too?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, Sir. It will be served at half past. Was there anything Sir wanted to do before dinner?"

The faint touch of hope was amusing to Harry; he knew very well what Draco hoped for, but he wasn't going to get it.

"Yes, there was."

Draco dared to glance up, eyes very hopeful.

"Come upstairs with me and pick out some clothes."

Draco's head dropped again, but he wasn't as disappointed as he could have been. Being allowed to dress Harry meant that Harry was pleased with him and fine with giving him more influence than he would usually have on a day like this.

Twenty minutes later Harry was dressed in plain, black leather, no big fuss there, and he'd let Draco fix his hair so it looked like it was supposed to be a mess. It made Draco feel good when he made Harry look good, so Harry indulged him. He didn't think he was that good-looking, but apparently Draco did.

All through dinner Harry could see Draco about to burst with questions of where they were going and why, but he didn't say anything. Harry was impressed. It must cost him a lot to be that quiet. Which meant that he was also touched that Draco would go to those lengths, make that kind of effort.

When Harry Apparated them to a dark spot close to the club, Draco looked bewildered.

"Can I ask where we are," he said. "Sir?" he added when he remembered.

"Close to our destination, love," Harry said. "It's a new place. Tonight is a bit special... You'll see."

Draco looked nervous now, but also curious. A touch of anticipation too, Harry thought. Draco nodded to him, indicating he was okay. Harry kissed him softly.

"I'm sure you will love tonight," he whispered. "And if anything is wrong, you know what to say."

Draco nodded, clearly relaxing more now. He did lean against Harry for a moment before letting Harry lead him to the club.

Inside was much like their more regular place: music, dancing, a play-room – and posters advertising a strip-dance contest on that evening. Harry hid a smirk when he saw them. Draco didn't seem to notice, he was much too busy looking around and familiarizing himself with the place. Harry, of course, knew it from scouting there so he let Draco get a feel for it, walking through the place with him.

After making a round, Harry bought them drinks and they settled in a relatively calm corner, Draco snuggled against his side, and sipped their drinks while watching the crowd. There were a good mix of different types and kinds of people and mood was good and friendly. Many seemed to know each other and most were apparently open for talking to new people as well.

Suddenly a voice cut through the blanket of sound, the music dampened and the voice started speaking. It only took a few seconds to spot the person speaking – a man standing on the small stage at the centre of the room they were in now – the largest of the rooms there.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he said. "It is time for Club Gorgeous' annual strip contest!"

A loud round of applause rang through the room and Draco sent Harry a look that was anticipation mixed with fear; he had probably guessed that the contest was what made the evening special and worried why that was.

"Remember that we give point for artful dances, not just for getting your kit off," he man said. "And creative use of both the objects on stage," he gestured around him to the classic pole, just as classic folding chair as well the less classic lit candle and pitcher of water, "as well as being sexy and skilful. Sign-ups have been taking via our website during this week and last-minute sign-ups were also possible up until now."

Draco's face was now somewhere between disappointment and relief. Harry knew it was because he figured there was no way he was dancing if that was the case and he smiled softly and kissed Draco's cheek.

"Will be fun to watch,eh?" he said. Draco nodded and smiled up at him, but there was still that bit of disappointment.

There were a few very enjoyable dances in the first ten or so – and a few quite bad, but the applause was almost equal for all of them. Clearly effort was appreciated. Harry could feel his own tension grow, but to his luck, Draco interpreted that as Harry being somewhat affected by what they saw. Which he was too, to be honest.

And finally it happened. What Harry had been waiting for.

"Our next contestant is one Draco Malfoy," he announcer said. "With that name, he's got to be something out of the ordinary. Give it up for Draco!"

The clapping started and Draco stared at Harry much like a deer in a headlight. Harry grinned and kissed him.

"Go on," he said. "Dance, my love. For me."

For two seconds Draco looked like he might refuse, but then he stood up straight, smiled with confidence and headed for the stage. Harry looked after him, both pleased that Draco accepted the challenge and proud at the way _his_ Draco looked. He would bring down the house. And even if he didn't, he would bring down Harry's house.

The music started and so did Draco. Harry had always known and said that Draco was the most graceful person he knew and it seemed that Draco was out to prove it. No matter the talent of the previous dancers, that pole had not had the likes of Draco dancing with it. On it. Whatever you called that. Draco was more or less making love to the thing.

Soon his shirt came off; Draco actually sat on the chair backwards as he let the fabric slide off, bending back to look at his audience before standing up again. Then he danced back across the stage and Harry stood up and moved closer, watching how Draco made sure to show off properly.

One thing that most of the audience wouldn't realize and probably couldn't see – yet at least – was how much this turned Draco on. Harry knew it would, this was why he'd brought him here. Draco was on a stage, showing off, and it turned him on. The slight flush to his cheeks, that special sparkle in his eyes – there was no mistaking it. And Harry was pleased.

With slow, teasing movements Draco opened the tight leather trousers and Harry wondered how he'd get them off in an elegant way. It proved to be no problem to Draco. The slow, deliberate moves were the way. Many turns and wiggles got the trousers down over his hips and with one hand on the pole, Draco bent over backwards and slid down on the floor and seemed to slide out of the trousers as a snake sheds its skin. Judging by the sounds, Harry wasn't the only one impressed and a quick glance around showed him the looks from the audience.

Draco was now down to his thong, which meant that there was no longer any mistaking his clear arousal. Not that it stopped Draco, he was in ecstasy. Harry was fairly sure he had forgotten exactly what was going on. With a final bit of teasing he only let the audience see his back, just to turn around two seconds before the song was over. Revealing just how hot he looked with a hard-on. Harry couldn't help but laugh as he clapped. And thankfully it seemed the audience didn't mind a performer who got off on it.

He walked the last few yards to the stage and held up his hand to help Draco down. Draco took it and with the same grace he used for dancing he jumped down and Harry swept him up in his arms and kissed him.

"So proud of you," he whispered to Draco. He didn't have time to say more before someone brought Draco his clothes. Harry put him down again.

"Dress, love," he said, "but without this." He snatched the thong and put it in his pocket.

Draco pressed against him. "Harry... please..." he murmured, flushed with need and clearly very ready to come if Harry would let him.

"Soon, sweet one. Dress now." He hadn't even noticed that Draco was lapsing in calling him 'sir'. Which, if he had noticed, would have been a clear sign of how hot he thought it was.

Draco nodded, eyes on the floor, and put on his clothes again. He pressed against Harry again the second he was dressed and Harry wasn't cruel enough to ignore him. Instead he was stroking Draco's back and over his arse, feeling the perfect shape under his hand.

"Please, Sir," Draco said, the look in his eyes begging. "Please take me home?"  
Which meant 'please take me home and fuck me senseless'. Harry almost moaned but swallowed it at the last moment.

"Don't you want to know if you won?" Harry asked.

"Yes... well..." Draco was seemingly torn. "I want to and I want...you. I want you more." It clearly hadn't been easy for him to say that and to potentially give up on a moment of glory to get sex.

Harry quickly checked the list of dancers. The one after Draco was already on stage and half-way through her act and after here there was only one more. It was a toss-up.

"Stay here," he told Draco and slipped away. He had to talk to one of the judges.

Two minutes later he'd found out that Draco was in the top running but not likely to actually win. He would probably be second runner-up.

"Let's go," Harry said as he found Draco again. Draco lit up in a smile and within minutes they were outside and Apparating home. Later he would tell Draco about his placement in the contest. But first he'd give him his prize.


End file.
